Definite Match
by missdallywinston
Summary: Aria and Ezra take compatibility quiz and end up with very steamy results. Rated M for a reason. One shot.


Months after the whole rooftop ordeal, Ezra and Aria managed to forgive each other and go back to being the great couple they were.

It was Saturday morning and Aria had started sleeping over again. Last night they didn't do anything but cuddle. Currently, Ezra was in pajamas making coffee for the both of them, while Aria was lounging on the couch reading a steamy article in her newest edition of Cosmopolitan.

Ezra poured two cups of the hot coffee and set them down on the table. He sighed and sat down next to Aria, moving her legs up before placing them back down over his. "You read that magazine too much."

Aria clicked her tongue and mocked offense. "I do not! Besides, they're… helpful."

"How so?" he asked, slightly interested, while taking a sip of coffee.

"They give me, um," Aria explained, "tips. Tips on makeup, hair, sex…" Ezra narrowed his eyes, causing Aria to speak more. "Well, they give advice on what to do in bed. You can thank the writers for the hand jobs I give you."

"No, I think I'll thank _you _for the hand jobs you give me," Ezra retorted.

Aria giggled before flipping the page. "Oh! Let's take the couple quiz!" she announced eagerly before reading the headline of the quiz. "Want to find out if you and your sexual partner are compatible?"

"Do we have to?" Ezra whined, slightly embarrassed by the whole ordeal. He was not the type of man to talk and test over sex, he was the type of man who just did it.

"Yes!" Aria squealed. "It's a _partners' _quiz!" Aria could tell he was about to object again, but she leaned over and kissed him to prevent it. Once Ezra had opened his mouth wider, Aria knew she had him in the palm of her hand, figuratively for now, and pulled away. "Ok, first question…"

As she pulled away, Ezra groaned in reluctance. He took a sip of coffee – he would need it – and motioned for Aria to start reading.

"Remember, don't hold back; where is the craziest place you ever had sex?" Aria noticed the blush that crept onto Ezra's cheeks and raised an intrigued eyebrow. "I'll go first; I'd say when we… you know… on the kitchen counter. You go."

"Um, in college," Ezra started, "I did it with this girl in the Hollis library."

Aria gaped at him, shocked that she never knew this. She wasn't jealous, just surprised. "You? A library? With the love you have for literature, I guess I should've expected that." They laughed together for a few seconds before Aria started up again with vigor. "Number two, how many sexual partners…" she faded off and lowered her voice, scared of where this would go. She quickly decided she would lie – it would be too suspicious to skip it – and continued, "have you had?"

Ezra had to think about it before replying, "I think about six."

"Six?" Aria asked, voice raising. She gasped a little, another horrid thought crossing her brain. "Oh God, you and, oh no, you and Ali never… did you two… oh my god."

Ezra shook his head vehemently, "No, no, I ended it before it got that serious. I swear, we never had sex, please believe me."

She smiled at his hopefulness and, even though she now had every reason to not trust him, loved that he jumped to his apology before she even had to say anything. She cut off his pleading and smiled, "Babe, I believe you. Don't worry."

He grinned at the trust their relationship had resumed and questioned, "How about you? Just me, right?"

Aria chewed on her lip for a split second as she stared ahead. Finally, realizing she had to lie her way through the question, "Uh, yeah. Just you."

Ezra cocked his head and narrowed his eyes to slits. "You hesitated. I thought that you said, I thought I was the only guy you had ever been with."

"You were," Aria protested. "You know you were my first time. But, uh, when we, um," Aria stuttered, "broke up, I slept with-"

"You and Jake?!" Ezra asked with an edge in his voice. "You slept with Jake?"

Aria, even though that would be less of a taboo option, shook her head. Ezra furrowed his eyebrows, so Aria explained, "After I found out about the book, uh, I went to Syracuse and got completely plastered. I slept with this guy a few times over the weekend, but it meant nothing."

Ezra swallowed down a lump in his throat and couldn't believe what he was hearing. One thing he cherished was that he had been the only guy to ever been with. Just picturing some no name guy sliding in and out of his Aria, kissing her naked, sweaty body in places only he had ever kissed, and making her moan and writhe beneath him, made him absolutely sick.

But on the other hand, he understood. And really, it was his own damn fault. If Ezra had never wrote the book and lied about it, Aria wouldn't have needed to get drunk and screw a random dude. But still, the thought of something so intimate that Aria had only ever shared with him being destroyed by another man made him edgy, jealous, and unwanted.

"Ezra?" Aria mumbled. "Say something."

"I'm sorry," he started. "I'm sorry I drove you to that."

She shook her head and smiled sweetly. "Don't be sorry."

Ezra cut her off and interrogated, "Was he good? Was he better than me?"

Aria flashbacked to downing endless mini liquor bottles and screwing Riley in the off smelling hotel room. "No, Ezra, no. The first time we didn't even know each other's names, and the second, I was so drunk I couldn't even think straight. I don't remember it, but I know you were better. I thought of you and sort of wished it was you. I just needed to do something crazy after everything about the book came out of the woodwork. It was nothing but meaningless, drunken sex."

Ezra nodded sadly before leaning over and kissing her forehead. Aria smirked before questioning, "Six? So, Jackie, Maggie… who else?"

"Freshmen year held a lot of parties," Ezra joked. "And even a library."

Aria snickered and shook her head slightly before glancing back down at the quiz. "Okay, easy one. Have you ever performed oral sex on your partner?"

"Yes," they said in unison, slightly smirking at the many memories. "Next. Have you ever watched your partner masturbate?"

"No," they said in unison. They were silent and Aria wasn't sure what to say. She readjusted in her seat and chewed her bottom lip. "It's kinda weird, don't you think?"

Ezra shrugged. "I don't know… I mean, I think it would be sort of hot seeing you do whatever it is you do to yourself." He paused before his cheeks reddened. "Wait, do you even… you know…"

Aria gulped before nodding, feeling super bashful. "Yeah, I do sometimes. Whenever I'm stressed and just need a release."

One of the corners of his lips turned up and he moved closer to Aria. "What _do_ you do?"

"I'm not telling you!" Aria teased. "It's embarrassing!"

"I already told you it's hot. I'll tell you what I do."

She chuckled softly, "Ezra, it's not really a mystery as to how guys play with themselves. Not a lot of variety."

Ezra let out an awkward laugh before pleading, "I thought the purpose of the quiz was to know more about your partner? _Don't hold back_, remember?"

Aria crossed her arms, "Ezra, I said no."

"Ok, ok," Ezra relented. "Do you at least think about me when you do what you won't admit?"

"Of course I think about you," Aria smiled with a red face. "Well, you and Ryan Gosling… do you think about me? Or are you too engaged in the porn you watch?"

Ezra pulled back a little with confusion on his face. "I don't watch that much porn when I do it. And I think about you, too."

Aria grinned and kissed him briskly on the nose. "Good. You better keep it that way, too. Don't be thinking of library girl or anyone else."

"Never," he agreed, leaning over to kiss Aria. He smiled into her mouth and broke away from the lip lock. "Are we done with this?"

Aria smacked her lips. "Nope. Sorry." Ezra groaned and she suppressed a giggle. "Okay, moving on from that question, do you feel guilty or self-conscious when you overly guide your partner in bed?"

"I never have to," Ezra said smoothly, garnering a giddy smile from Aria. "How about you?"

"Guilty," Aria mumbled. "Sometimes, you just, I don't know you don't _maneuver_ around correctly. And I don't want to tell you because it still feels good and I don't want to stop."

"Don't," Ezra assured gently. "If I'm ever not pleasuring you as much as you want me to, tell me."

"What I said, that came out wrong. You do pleasure me, it only happens every now and then," she explained further. "Okay, would you ever have a threesome?"

The couple looked at each other awkwardly before shaking their heads and pressing on. "Biggest bedroom turn on?"

"You first," Ezra suggested.

Aria didn't even have to think about it. "I love it when you… okay, it's weird, so you can't laugh."

"I promise," Ezra agreed.

"I love it when you," Aria resumed, "when you curse. I don't know, it's just that you never really curse and it turns me on more. I like when you call me baby or something, too."

"Noted," Ezra nodded. "As for you, it would be – "

"Don't say hand jobs," Aria warned. "You already used that earlier."

"I wasn't gonna say that," Ezra protested. "I was going to say it would be that you're pretty loud."

"I am not!" Aria said sheepishly.

"Aria, one time Mrs. Rosenthal came over and asked if everything was okay," Ezra told her, watching her face fall. "No, don't be embarrassed. It's a major turn on."

"Thanks," she said briskly. "Have you ever had a sex dream about your partner?"

Ezra nodded, "Two. One when we first got together and two, after you came onto me at the Brew."

"I did not come onto you, you came onto me!" Aria disagreed. "That whole speech about my writing? Come on…"

"You're the one who kissed me," he pointed out.

Aria shrugged and leaned over to kiss his nose. "Can't resist. As for me, I've had two, around the time we almost fucked in your office," Aria answered, neglecting the parts about Jason being there too.

"Good times," Ezra joked.

"Best sexual experience with your partner?" Aria asked, moving on. "Well, that's easy. I'd say our first time. You made it so special, Ezra. Thank you."

Ezra accepted her sweet words with a kiss before shrugging. "As great as that was, I'd say my birthday."

Aria inhaled her breath, "Oh, now that was fun." She remembered sneaking off into the bathroom after Wesley left and changing into sexy lingerie Hanna made her buy for the occasion. She then proceeded to give Ezra a birthday lap dance. She'd never forget how his eyes bulged out of his head seeing her little performance.

Aria set the magazine down next to her cold coffee and she moved closer towards Ezra. "How I tied you to the chair…"

"How you were wearing that _sexy_ red, lace lingerie," Ezra reciprocated.

"How you then _ripped_ part of that sexy, red, lace lingerie," she teased.

Ezra pulled her onto his lap and placed his hand on the small of her back. "How we kept going all night long."

Aria was getting very turned on and ran her hands through his hair. "And how you pinned me to the bed."

"Which time?" Ezra questioned teasingly, placing kisses along her jaw. "I did that more than once." Aria moaned when he kissed a tender spot on her neck and threw her head back slightly. Ezra mumbled against her soft skin, "Bed?"

Aria nodded but stopped him when he went to scoop her up. "Only if I can try the thing on page seventy-nine."

Ezra pulled away from her and quickly grabbed the magazine off the table, flipping as fast as he could to the mentioned page. Once he reached it, he read a few lines and looked at a demonstration picture. He glanced back up at Aria. "Are you sure?"

Aria smirked before jesting, "Yeah, I mean if you're not up for it…"

Ezra smiled at her before picking her up in his arms and carrying her to their bed. He tossed her down on the mattress gently before leaning down to kiss her. He felt Aria bucking her hips towards his stomach and felt himself getting harder.

Aria smiled, clearly noticing it too, and tugged at the hem of his shirt. He broke away from their eager kisses and pulled it over his head. Ezra went back down and helped Aria out of her – well his, since she wore his clothes to sleep in if she ever spent the night – shirt. Once the fabric was gone, Ezra placed soft kisses along her collarbone. Aria smiled to herself and thanked the heavens that their intimacy had resumed.

She felt his hand snake around her back and fiddle with the hook on her bra. Aria arched her back as Ezra removed her bra with expertise and hastily pulled it off her body, throwing it somewhere across the room that they could search for later.

His hands roamed along her body, taking in every familiar curve. His fingers teased her nipples before he started to kiss the sensitive skin. Aria quivered from his touch and lifted her hips, colliding with Ezra's abs. She felt Ezra smirk knowingly against her skin and ran her fingers through his messy hair. Ezra took her breast into his mouth, emitting a breathy moan from Aria's lips.

His hand moved to her panty clad ass and gave it a firm squeeze, earning more breaths from Aria. She had had enough teasing and knew how this had to go; to get more she had to give more. Flipping them over, Aria proceeded to kiss her way down his body from his neck to his torso. Aria paused for a brief moment once she was eye level with the scar the bullet left. Whenever they had been in bed together since the rooftop ordeal, she'd stare at it and reminisce about just how awful their relationship got.

But she would also remember the feeling of holding him on the brink of death in her arms. She would remember how he could barely speak, but managed to choke out the words, "I'm sorry." She would remember just how close she had been from losing him forever.

Ezra noticed her staring and her eyes briefly met his. Before he could say anything, Aria placed a simple kiss to the marred skin and moved back up his body. She kissed him passionately as his hands massaged her back. While his hands were doing their own massaging, her own moved down to his crotch and slipped her hand into his boxers.

He moaned slightly into her mouth, knowing what was ahead. Aria moved her hands about and down his erect member, causing Ezra to buck into her hand. Aria continued to massage him, moving her hand around his shaft. She broke their kiss however, and moved down his body once more. After placing many open mouth kisses on his skin, she pulled down the waistband of both his pajama bottoms and boxers, causing his erection to spring free.

Without a second thought, she removed her hand and swept her hair to the side before going down on him. She teased the tip of his cock with her tongue, before swirling her tongue around his member. Ezra rested more comfortably against the pillows and groaned, "Oh, man."

Aria smiled as best as she could before taking as much of him as she could into her mouth. As she bobbed her head up and down, Ezra's hands tangled themselves in her hair and restrained himself from pushing her down more.

Aria started to use her hands to rub his balls causing Ezra to grunt again. No matter how many times Aria went down on him, Ezra couldn't get enough. Not many things held a candle to the feelings of her tongue, teeth, and lips on his cock. And he fucking loved that.

Feeling himself teetering off the edge, he pulled Aria's hair rougher than usual and muttered, "Babe, I'm about to – "

He came before he could give a full sentence of warning and watched as Aria swallowed his hot semen. She always did, but it always made Ezra feel even better and he could watch her swallow for hours.

Aria pulled her lips away before curling up next to a chest-heaving Ezra. Aria nestled her head on his shoulder and smiled. "Remember the first time I did that?"

Ezra flashbacked to it before glancing down at her. "Yeah, why?"

She shrugged, "I was just so worried. I was scared I was gonna gag or not… you know… pleasure you correctly."

"Aria," he started, "there has never been one moment when you haven't pleasured me."

"You mean that?" Aria asked shyly, turning on her side to face him better.

Ezra nodded and smiled at his sex kitten of a girlfriend. "Of course I mean that."

Aria smirked before rolling on top of him. "You better." She attacked his lips with her own and grinding on top of him. An idea formed in Ezra head and he murmured Aria's name in the middle of the kiss. Aria pulled away confused as to why he was in the mood to start talking at that point. "Yes?"

Ezra ran his hands down her sides. "I know you don't want to tell me what you do," he rasped, speaking lowly into her ear, "but what about if you show me?"

Aria rolled her eyes. "If you're asking me to masturbate for you, the answer is no."

"Please?" Ezra begged, kissing her neck.

Aria thought it over for a second and thought about all the articles she read on guys enjoying seeing girls do that. And, it could add something different so their normal bed routine. She made an internal decision and rolled off of him, flopping on to her back. She tilted her head towards Ezra and sighed, "Fine," she relented, "but you can't giggle or make me feel bad."

"Really?" Ezra asked giddily.

She rested against the pillows and teased, "Don't make me change my mind." As she got comfortable, Ezra did as well and rested on his side, his elbow propping his head up. Aria breathed out deeply before removing her panties and tossing them towards the end of the bed. She looked at Ezra and started speaking. "Well, I've never done this _here_. I do it in my bed or in the bathtub."

Ezra couldn't help it and smirked at the images in his head. Aria snapped her fingers to get him to stop before laughing softly. "But, if I'm in my bed, I'm under the covers. And my legs aren't spread this much," Aria explained, motioning to her sprawled out limbs.

Ezra simply nodded so Aria gulped down the lump in her throat and moved her fingers towards her wet center. She began to rub circles around her pussy, swiping away some of her arousal. She chewed on the inside of her lip before letting out a small moan.

She slowly started to pump her two of her fingers inside of herself and felt her eyelids grow heavy. She lolled her head to the side and opened her droopy eyes to look at Ezra's. His own eyes were switching back and forth from where her hands were to her eyes, clearly not sure what to watch. Aria let out a small grin before adding a third finger and moaning louder than before, remembering that Ezra liked when she was loud.

Ezra didn't expect her to go for this, but was beyond happy that she did. This little activity was quickly becoming one of Ezra's favorite things ever. Seeing her get off and satisfy herself was extremely sexy and Aria's noises weren't bad either.

He couldn't take anymore and started to rub her clit while Aria's eyes closed. Her eyes instantly opened once he touched her and nodded in approval. She slid her fingers out as he repositioned himself between her legs and slid his own in, pressing a thumb to her clit and curling his fingers inside of her. Aria felt her walls clench around his fingers and he squeezed her eyes shut. Ezra surprised her however, and took his fingers out. She opened her eyes and pouted a little as he licked his fingers with utter nonchalance.

Aria wanted him to go down on her and she knew he knew that. He was just making her suffer and wait. Ezra started to place pecks along her inner thighs before Aria tugged a little on his hair to make him hurry up, clearly upset that he left her hanging.

Ezra left her thighs alone and licked her throbbing, wet core with one long stroke. Aria felt her insides tingle and she arched her back at the sensation below. "Ezra," she moaned, prolonging the end of his name.

He swirled his tongue around her slick folds and teased her clit. He added one of his fingers and paralleled the actions he did minutes before to make her cum. She felt her walls tighten around his tongue and she bucked her hips into his mouth. Ezra took his free hand and held her to the bed. He added one more finger before licking her heat more passionately. Once he curled the said fingers inside of her, in addition to his tongue fucking, she knew she was done for. "Oh fuck!" she yelled, jerking from Ezra's touch. "Ezra," she choked out, her breath heaving from the orgasm.

Ezra crossed her legs and returned to her side. Aria, once she had regained some of her energy, turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him a quick peck before muttering, "Page seventy nine?"

"Let's do it," Ezra agreed. He flopped on to his back and grabbed a condom from his bedside table drawer. Aria took it from him and rolled it down his cock before she straddled his hips. She leaned forward, meeting his lusting gaze, before lowering herself onto his erect member. She went slowly at first, adjusting to the feeling, before getting a steady rhythm.

Ezra watched as she bounced on top of him, very much enjoying the show. A sheen of sweat was covering her breasts and she tossed her head back while moaning. Ezra held her hips and started moving with her, pounding rougher into her.

The sounds of the room only made Aria hotter. The springs in the bed were creaking, their skin was slapping together, and every now and then Aria let out a curse or words of approval. She moved slightly and felt Ezra go even deeper into her. He hit all the right spots and she let out a scream as she came. "Yes!" she yelled, feeling incredible.

Ezra tilted Aria's chin up so their gazes were locked. Aria watched as she pulled almost completely out of him before moving back down quickly. It was enough to send Ezra over the edge again. "Fuck, Aria," Ezra groaned as he came.

She smiled at the curse, glad that Ezra took her advice about turn-ons. She bounced on top of him roughly before feeling her insides flutter. "Ezra," she mumbled before hunching over awkwardly and pulled herself off of him. He disposed of the condom as Aria tugged up the sheet around their sweaty bodies.

Ezra embraced her and kissed her forehead as usual. "So," he started, still slightly out of breath, "are we compatible."

Aria smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'd say we're a definite match."

**(A/N:) I hope you enjoyed this! I know I enjoyed writing it! Especially the quiz part because that was basically all my Ezria sex headcanons… and I know some parts seemed horribly ooc, but then again, we don't know what Ezra and Aria are like bed. And we won't ever know unless PLL moves to HBO instead of ABCfamily… **

**Don't forget to review! **

**-M**


End file.
